


I'm not Waiting 5 Days

by msrogersstark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoga AU, Teacher!Gabriel, Student!Sam<br/>Sam takes yoga from Gabriel. Eventual Sabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not Waiting 5 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :) Reviews are awesome!!

Sam Winchester was head-over-heels. Literally. His feet were over bent over his head in an extremely uncomfortable way, hands splayed out over the pink yoga mat. Everything hurt, arms, legs, ass. From somewhere behind him, he heard his yoga instructor calling out instructions.  
“Breathe,” He told Sam, walking past to move on to the other students.  
Sam was the only male student in the class, which didn’t make much difference except he got to watch their teacher flirt with all the girls.  
“And finished” The teacher called out from the front of the room.  
Sam lowered himself off his hands and knees, and sat down on the mat with a thump. The rest of the class milled around, drinking water, while Sam spread his legs and bent his body down towards the floor. The stretch felt good. He stayed like that for a while, breathing slowly, pushing the sounds of the other students out of his head.  
“Hey Sam!” The teacher called, and Sam looked up.  
Mr. G was standing there, watching from the front of the class. Everyone else had left.  
Sam stood up “Yes Mr. G?” He said quietly, heart pounding.  
“I was wondering if you’d like to get some food? Seems like we’re the only ones left.” Mr. G smiled at him, “My treat” He added.  
“Um sure.” Sam tried to smile reassuringly. “That would be great”  
“Oh and call me Gabriel, please.” Mr. G said, missing the fact that Sam’s heart momentarily stopped.  
Huh Sam thought, that makes sense. Mr. Gabriel.  
Sam quickly threw a jacket over his shoulders and picked up his keys.  
“Where are we going?” He asked, wondering whether or not he’d have to drive.  
“There’s a good sushi restaurant down the street” Gabriel paused “T-that is if you like that food”  
Sam looked up, deciding that Gabriel’s small stutter was an accident, not a sign of… anxiety?  
“Yeah I love sushi” Sam grinned reassuringly  
“Great” Gabriel blushed, eyes meeting Sam’s. “Are you ok to walk?”  
Sam nodded “I just took your class didn’t I?”  
It was meant to be a joke, but it was half hearted and he was worried, Gabriel wouldn’t pick up on it.  
However Gabriel just smiled and nodded “Hard work today?”  
Sam started walking towards the door “Nothing we couldn’t handle” He replied.  
“Oh I don’t know about ‘we’” Gabriel replied, “You were the only person who managed to hold that one tricky pose. The girls just don’t have the muscles or the ass” He grinned sheepishly.  
Sam’s heart stuttered again, was he being flirted with?  
“Thanks” Sam managed to say, “I’ve done it before”

They reached the restaurant and were ushered to a table for two near the back of the restaurant.  
Sam picked up the menu; he scanned for the cheapest food, not wanting Gabriel to overspend on him. Gabriel seemed to pick up on that.  
“Don’t worry about price Sam, have what you want,” He said smiling.  
Sam nodded his thanks and flipped to the food he wanted to eat.

A smiling waitress came by to take their order; her shirt cut low, revealing her chest and her skirt was short.  
“Can I take your order?” She asked them.  
Sam expected Gabriel to flirt with her the way he did with all the girls, but it seemed like Gabriel had a slightly different level of confidence than Mr. G.  
“I’ll have a coke and this role combo,” Gabriel said, holding up his menu to point at it.  
Sam ordered his food next and then handed both of their menus to the waitress.  
“She was pretty” Sam said absentmindedly while he was thinking Not as hot as you.  
“Yeah” Gabriel replied, eyes glued to the table.  
The waitress deposited the drinks and then hurried off again.  
“Something on your mind Mr. G?” Sam asked, not trying to press.  
“It’s Gabriel or Gabe.” Gabe said “And actually Sam there is something”  
Sam looked up “Yeah?”  
“Well its not important.” He sighed, “You’re a great guy. I’m sure you’re girlfriend is very lucky to have you”  
Sam blushed “ I don’t have a girlfriend sir”  
Gabriel glared at him, mouthing G-A-B-E. “Well boyfriend then. I mean if you like guys”  
“I’m single” Sam said, hoping to end the discussion before he was forced to say I only like one guy. You.  
“Ah” Gabe said, “I’m sorry to hear that”  
“I have my eyes on one person” Sam said, trying to not give anything away.  
“Oh?” Gabe looked strangely hopeful “Is it someone in the class?”  
Sam’s answer was spared as their food arrived. They both dug in, eyes on their food and not each other.  
Gabe finished first and excused himself to the washroom.  
He sat down on the cool toilet seat and pulled out his phone. Sam’s number was in his phone, for safety reasons only, but he was itching to use it. He quickly brought typed out the number and brought the phone to his ear.  
“Hello?” He heard Sam’s sweet voice in his ear.  
“Hello sir, this is a random survey for your chance to win a trip for two.” Gabe said disguising his voice.  
“Um sure.” Sam sounded cautious  
Gabe was desperate to drop the fake survey voice and say, “It’s me Sam, I love you” but he had better control than that.  
“Alright sir, please answer the following questions, First Question: Are you male or female?”  
“Male” Sam said  
“And are you interested in females or males?”  
“Males” Sam managed to say on the other end.  
“Ah thank you sir, there is one more question”  
“Yeah?” Sam sounded like he was biting his lip  
“Is there someone special you’d like to take this trip with, that is, if they liked you back?”  
“Yes” Sam gulped  
“Could we have his name and number?”  
“I don’t have his number” Sam said, taking a breath “His name is Gabriel.”  
Gabe almost dropped the phone into the toilet but managed to keep hold and squeaked out “Thank you sir, we’ll be in touch”

Sam hung up the phone just as Gabe returned to the table.  
“Hey, you ready to go?” Gabe asked, noting the lack of food on Sam’s plate.  
“Sure. Thanks for the food Gabe” Sam smiled.

Gabe paid for the food and the left the restaurant together. The air had turned chilly and Sam was only in a tank top beneath his light jacket. He shivered slightly.  
“Cold?” Gabe asked, pulling off his own jacket and placing it around Sam.  
“Aren’t you cold?” Sam asked, taking in the scent of Gabe. It smelled warm, and clean. That was what he had always imagined Gabe would smell like that.  
“Nah I’m fine” Without his coat Sam could see the muscles on Gabe’s arms. His head suddenly spun with the image of Gabe holding him down with those arms, while he thrust into him. He shook his head to clear the image.  
“Everything alright there Sam?” Gabe looked concerned  
“Fine” Sam managed, thinking of anything besides Gabe. 

They made it back to the yoga studio in silence, Gabe with an arm around Sam’s shoulder and Sam still wearing Gabe’s coat. 

“Thanks for the dinner” Sam smiled “It was really nice”  
“You’re very welcome Sam” Gabe smiled and suddenly he was leaning in close to Sam, who leaned up at the same time and their lips met.  
Sam kissed back as best he could, letting Gabe lead the kiss. It was soft, Gabe didn’t press, but there was intensity behind it, heat that went right down Sam towards his groin.  
Sam pulled back when he couldn’t breathe.  
“I’m sorry” Gabe said.  
“I liked it” Sam replied, grinning.  
“Did you happen to receive a phone call about a trip today?” Gabe asked. Sam thought it was an abrupt change in subject.  
“Yeah…” He answered.  
“That was me on the phone” Gabe said quickly before he had time to change his mind. “I’m sorry I lied. But I had to know.”  
“Wait so I’m not getting that free trip?” Sam joked “And you like me?”  
“I love you” Gabe said, pulling Sam close “And who says you can’t have that trip? I’ve got condo in Banff. “  
“I think that would be fun” Sam smiled, “But I’ve got school tomorrow and stuff to do”  
“I know” Gabe replied “Plus you’ve got parents to convince. I guess I’ll see you at yoga on Thursday then?”  
“That’s in 5 days” Sam said, “I’m not waiting 5 days.”  
Gabe started to think, he didn’t have work tomorrow, and they could make arrangements.  
“I’ll pick you up from school tomorrow at lets say… 2:30pm?”  
“I don’t get out until 3:15” Sam sighed.  
“That’s my point” Gabe smiled “I’m a legal adult. I can sign you out”  
“This isn’t elementary school Gabe” Sam laughed “It’s ok, I’ll ditch 7th period and meet you at 2:00 in the parking lot”  
“Deal” Gabe kissed him again  
Sam shivered. “I have to go before my mom wonders where I am”  
“Right” Gabe laughed. “Bye Sammy”  
Sam grinned “Bye Gabe. See you tomorrow”


End file.
